


patience is a virtue (that i don't have)

by maximofos



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, safe sex, soft dom lucas, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximofos/pseuds/maximofos
Summary: You find out there's more to Lucas than he lets on - in the best possible way.





	patience is a virtue (that i don't have)

**Author's Note:**

> returning lucas was a horny asshole, but thankfully, I had started writing this before this week's episode came out so now you can all enjoy reunion sex with lucas like it should have been.

Sometimes, you had no idea how you got here. What in your life had gone both so spectacularly right  _ and _ wrong to land you on Love Island, of all bloody places? And more specifically, what had you done to deserve the last few weeks in this place, stuck in friendship couple after friendship couple, only for your luck to finally turn around  _ now _ \- a week from the end?

Sure, you were still coupled up with Elijah - not like that one was your choice - and usually that would be enough to have you rolling your eyes and cursing the producers. Except that someone up there in Reality TV Heaven had finally decided to stop teasing you and give you a fighting chance at coming out of the Villa with a relationship. 

_ Lucas. Was. Back.  _

It was a fucking miracle, truly. When he had been dumped, you had been - not  _ gutted _ , but very torn-up about it. He was the one guy you’d met in the Villa that you actually connected with. Sure, you had cracked on with a couple of others, but none of them were Lucas. The two of you got on like a house on fire. So losing him had been particularly disappointing. 

Your shock to see him again on your date was palpable, but you had snapped out of it quickly. And honestly, your second date with him had gone even better than the first - and you hadn’t thought that was possible. It had been all sweet talk and casual banter, flirty lines and suggestive looks. It was, hands down, the best date you had been on in years - not to mention, the most stimulating.

Which was kind of why you were now in your current predicament - lying in bed with Elijah stealing half the blanket and listening to Noah and Lottie snoring back and forth like they were in a presidential debate. And the icing on top of the cake, you were horny  _ as fuck _ . Apparently, it just took one date with Lucas to get you so absolutely thirsty, you’d do practically anything for dick. 

Sadly, the only person you were interested in getting dick from was halfway across the room and probably asleep already. Every other sane person in the Villa had passed out a long time ago. 

Heaving a great sigh, you slipped out of the bed, bare feet hitting the cold floor as you wrapped your silk robe tighter around yourself. Elijah didn’t even move, his mouth hanging open as he snoozed on his stomach. You rolled your eyes, sneaking quietly out of the bedroom to not wake the other Islanders. 

The air outside was relatively warmer than indoors, and the contrast gave you goosebumps. You quietly padded over to the daybeds, slipping under the comforter. A content sigh left your lips as you burrowed into the soft bed, the Spanish summer atmosphere quieter than your roommates upstairs. Out here in the fresh air, with none of your mates around to question you, you could just think.

Was it too soon for you to know you wanted to couple up with Lucas? You didn’t think so, but what if he had his eye on someone else? He could go after Hope, if he could turn her head from Noah. All the girls knew Hope had a thing for him. And wouldn’t that just be your luck? The one guy you’re interested in gets a second chance on the Island and he doesn’t even want to couple up with you. 

Maybe the date only went well for you. You hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to him after, since everyone had wanted to welcome him back once the two of you got back to the Villa. Maybe he just hadn’t enjoyed himself as much as you had, even if it seemed like he did in the moment. 

Ugh, could your brain just shut the fu-

“You alright?” A kind voice shattered your disastrous thought process, causing you to jump. 

“Fuck, Lucas! You cannot scare me like that,” you grumbled, fixing your hair as nonchalantly as possible. 

Lucas chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the daybed. “I heard you leave. Thought I would check on you. We didn’t get a chance to chat privately after our date today.” 

You smiled genuinely at his concern. “I’m fine, just have a lot on my mind. Why aren’t you asleep?”

Leaning back against the headboard, he shrugged. You tried not to get caught up on the clean lines of his stomach, how his boxer shorts hung low on his hips, not leaving much to the imagination. Wary of being caught staring too hard, you looked away. 

“I can’t sleep. I couldn’t sleep on my first night either.”

“Nerves?” He nodded noncommittally. “What do you have to be nervous about? You’re sweet, handsome, rich… Just sit by and let all the girls come to you. They’ll all be grafting tomorrow.” 

Lucas laughed softly, looking down at her. “There’s only one girl I’m interested in, so I don’t think she’ll be doing much grafting.” The soft, mischievous look in his eyes made it clear who he was talking about. 

You felt your face heat up, and you broke eye contact, a smug grin on your face. Picking at a seam on the blanket, you slowly found the courage to ask your next question. “So you enjoyed the date then? I didn’t get to ask yet.”

He adjusted his position on the bed again, this time leaning down a bit more so he was lying with you. A grin graced his face as he stared down at your hand, still playing with the stitches in the comforter. “Yeah, I had fun. I’m glad we got more time outside of the Villa together.”

“Me too,” you replied happily. Your eyes met, and you stopped toying with the blanket, your hand falling open at your side. Lucas hesitantly slipped his hand over yours, not quite holding it. Just your palms touched, your fingers not interlocked. “Honestly, you’re the only guy I’ve met here that I actually feel good with. Like I actually  _ want _ to see where this goes.” 

“I’m glad. I probably wouldn’t have come back if it wasn’t for you.” That brought a smile to your face that he happily returned. 

Content that you both knew where you stood with each other, the two of you fell into a companionable silence. The only sound in the Villa was the Spanish wildlife and the sound of you breathing. Lucas slowly massaged your hand, his thumb kneading your palm as his fingers caressed the back of your hand. You had never thought someone just holding your hand could turn you on, but you were dead wrong.

As he threaded his slender fingers through yours over and over casually, a shiver skated down your spine. You said the first thing that came to your head to try to distract yourself from his movements. “So have you ever tried the sugar daddy thing?”

_ What. The. Fuck. Was. That?  _

Thankfully, Lucas just laughed and looked over at you. “You’re not the first person to suggest that to me. But I don’t want to pay for girls to go out with me. Why do you ask?” 

You shrugged, pretending like you had a reason for that terrible bout of word vomit. “Just wondering… No offense, but you’re too good to be true. I mean, successful, attractive, funny, sweet. You’re an absolute  _ catch _ . So there must be something you’re not telling me… Something sexually deviant perhaps?” You suggested it jokingly, but you couldn’t help but hope there was some kind of secret he hadn’t let out. As long as it wasn’t anything weird, like a bee fetish or wanting to fuck Pennywise. 

Lucas leaned towards you teasingly, his face infinitely closer to yours. Your breath hitched in your chest as his eyes roamed down to your lips and lingered there for a moment. He slowly lifted his hand and brushed your hair off your neck, snagging on your robe and accidentally dragging it off your shoulder. Bare skin on display, his thumb stroked your shoulder fondly before he removed his hand.    


“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Maybe I would.”

His smirk turned devious as he slid closer to you under the blanket. His bare thigh, thick and muscular, pressed against your hip as his left hand slid around your waist. Your eyes flicked down to his mouth again, tracing the delicate curve of his bottom lip as he leaned forward to close the distance between you. 

Just before one of you could bridge the cap, Lucas pulled back the smallest bit. “I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you tangled your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. All of his gel had washed out in the shower tonight, so it was soft to the touch. “Don’t worry about Elijah. He knows nothing’s going to happen between me and him.” 

He still looked uncertain, but as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, you saw a switch flip inside of him. His eyes darkened, and his thumb flicked over your lip. It released with a small pop. 

Taking advantage of your open mouth, he lowered his head and kissed you. When your lips met, there was no hesitation. You welcomed his kiss, returning it tenfold. His tongue flicked out to run across the curve of your lip, and as he pulled away, he nibbled on it. 

After a second of the two of you staring at each other, breath heaving in your chests, your lips joined again. Where the last kiss was almost tame, this one had a passion to it. Like the two of you were making up for lost time. Lucas ran his hand down your side, over the curve of your hip, and hitched your leg up to wrap around his waist. One of your hands clenched his back as the other tangled itself in his hair. 

With your leg thrown over his hip, you could feel every part of his body so much more intimately, and damn, he felt good. His muscular body pressed against yours, hard where you were soft. Unashamed, you rolled your hips into his, earning a satisfied groan from the gorgeous man on top of you. 

Lucas broke the kiss again, leaving your swollen lips to pepper your neck in hot, open-mouthed kisses. You tilted your head back against the pillow to give him more room. He was careful not to leave lovebites, mindful that you weren’t technically his to mark yet. That didn’t stop him from nipping here and there - behind your ear, on the soft skin of your neck, your collarbone - as his hands mapped a trail of their own. 

One hand propping him up by your head, his other hand loosened the tie of your robe and pushed it open. All that was underneath was the matching bra and panty set Lottie usually threatened to steal. You arched your back towards Lucas’s chest to slip the robe off completely, leaving the two of you on a more equal playing field. 

Lucas stared down at your body, no more bare than when you wore your favorite bikini, yet so much more revealed somehow. His hand splayed on your hip and then ran up your chest like he couldn’t decide where it should rest. The way he stared at you - reverently, like he couldn’t wait to fall at your feet and worship you - sent tingles down your spine. Your hips wiggled impatiently, wanting him to just get on with it. 

Finally, his hand settled at the base of your throat. It didn’t apply pressure but you were extremely conscious of it being there. When he spoke, his voice was gruff, deeper than before. “Look at you. So beautiful, angel.” 

You gasped as his hand momentarily flexed, and then his lips made contact with the hot flesh of your chest. He nipped at your breast, teasing around the edge of your bra as you squirmed. You felt like you were going to climb out of your skin as he refused to touch you anywhere you needed him. 

“Ugh, Lucas… If you don’t touch me right now,” you warned him. It was an empty threat, and you both knew it. You would lay here as long as he wanted you to, so long as he didn’t stop touching you completely. 

He looked up at you and licked his bottom lip. The innocence in his eyes wasn’t real, he wasn’t fooling you. Especially when he said, “I thought I was already.”

_ This little shit, _ you thought. He had the tease thing down apparently. You rolled your eyes at him, not believing his act for a minute. 

But Lucas didn’t take too well to you rolling your eyes if his stern look was anything to go by. Before you knew what was happening, he flicked his finger roughly across your covered clit and you gasped. 

“What was that, baby? You want to roll your eyes at me again?” You shook your head adamantly. “Good girl.” 

You bit your lip, eyes glazing over at the praise. Lucas’s mouth went back to your chest, laving at the skin between your breasts. In between bites and kisses, he spoke to you softly. “You need to learn,” Lucas paused, snapping the band of your underwear against your skin harshly, “ _ patience.  _ Arch your back for me, baby girl.” 

You’d do anything if he asked you in that tone of voice, damn. Arching your back like he asked, Lucas snuck his hand beneath you and unhooked your bra with one hand. He pulled it off as you slipped your arms out of the straps and he let it fall to the ground. As your upper half became exposed to the night air for the first time, your chest erupted in goosebumps. 

Lucas bent down, his left hand cupping your breast as he toyed with your other nipple. His warm tongue swirled around it, sucking it into his mouth. You had been so on edge all night, to get even this much attention was driving you crazy. You carded your fingers through his hair, the occasional moans slipping out of your throat. 

He hummed around you, releasing your breast from his grip to grasp your wrist. He pulled your hand off his head and pinned it to the pillow beside your head. Lucas switched his attention to your other nipple, but not without giving you a dangerous look. You could only assume that meant he didn’t want you to interrupt him with your touch. 

As hard as it was, you kept your hands to yourself as he worshipped your breasts. You would be lucky if you didn’t have tiny lovebites on them in the morning. Nothing you couldn’t cover up with one of your more modest swimsuits, and it would be  _ well _ worth it. 

“Lucas…” You called out to him, and he rolled his hips against yours in answer, his erection settled comfortably against your center. “Oh, fuck…” 

“Patience,” he replied with a chuckle. “We’ll get to that part.” 

This man really was going to be the death of you. How were you supposed to be patient with this fucking adonis between your legs? You groaned, though you couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or impatience at this point. 

“Is there something you want to say?” He leaned up, bracing himself on his forearms as he caged you in beneath him. It was intimidating, to say the least, but it was also really hot. Especially considering the teasing glint in his eye and his plump lips.

You could feel all logical thought leave your head in the haze of lust you were lost in. How was he still level-headed enough to tease you? And why wouldn’t he just fuck you already? 

Lucas laughed softly at the look on your face. Coaxing your lips apart with his thumb, he grinned down at you. “Come on. Use your words, baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Your heart beat a little faster at the thought of what you could ask this man to do to you. There probably wasn’t a lot he would deny you. Before you could cave to nerves, you said, “I want you to eat me out.” 

You could tell by the subtle grin on your face that he was pleased you hadn’t beat around the bush. With a contemplative look, Lucas shifted his weight so that he was supported with one arm while his other hand started to roam. It slid down your body at a torturous pace, tracing every dip and curve from the swell of your breast to your belly button. At the waistband of your panties, he paused for just a moment, raising an eyebrow at you. As if he needed any more consent. You nodded. 

His nimble fingers slipped past your waistband, making contact with hot, soaking wet skin. Lucas looked at you with the most self-satisfied grin you’d ever seen. You itched to kiss it off that pretty face. Then his fingers pressed down on your clit and you saw stars. “Mm, so wet, angel. Who is all this for, hm?”

You shook your head at him, lip caught between your teeth. “You smug son of a-  _ oh, fuck. _ ” You cursed as he stroked your clit harder, causing your hips to buck off the bed. As fast as he started, he stopped. 

“If I want commentary on my attitude, I’ll ask. Okay, baby?” You huffed but nodded. Lucas hummed low in the back of his throat before withdrawing his hand. You let out a shameless whimper, already missing the skin-to-skin contact. 

Thankfully, he readjusted his stance, pressing kiss after kiss on your body as he worked his way down to where you ached for him. Your breast. Ribs. Hips. Right above the waistline of your underwear. You almost screamed in frustration when he kissed your thigh instead of your center. He chuckled when he felt you tense, but he didn’t give in. His kisses turned to bites on the soft skin of your thighs, growing closer and closer to the right spot. 

By the time Lucas’s fingers hooked into the sides of your underwear, you thought you would die. He pulled them off easily and tossed them over his shoulder, where you were pretty sure they got caught on a bush in the planter box. But you could find them later. 

Lucas dragged his tongue up your slit, and a shiver rolled up your spine, the motions almost in sync. His head shook slightly from side-to-side as he ate you out sloppily, like you were going to be his last meal on this earth and he intended to enjoy it. His hot mouth on your core felt sublime, and your hips rocked desperately into his mouth. 

When he latched onto your clit, your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Your fists clenched in his hair, desperate for a hold on something to keep you grounded when you felt like you would fly away. 

With a vicious groan, he stopped his ministrations and you nearly wept. Roughly but not so as to leave bruises, he grabbed both of your hands in his and pinned them above your head. As he shifted above you, his erection brushed against your core and an obvious shudder rolled through his body. 

“You have trouble keeping your hands to yourself, don’t you? Do I need to restrain you?” 

You gulped audibly, but you didn’t turn down his suggestion. He licked his lips, eyes darting around before they landed on your robe beside the bed. Grinning, he reached down to grab it and slipped the silk tie out of the loops on the sides. 

“For future reference, I’m only using this because I know the material isn’t strong enough to hurt you. If we were outside the Villa, well…” He smirked, tying the fabric around your wrists and binding them together. “I have plenty more creative restraints to choose from.” 

_ Holy fucking shit, _ you thought as he forced your hands back over your head with a stern look. Calm, collected Lucas is a secret kinkster.  _ And that’s really fucking hot.  _ You almost hoped he had a sex dungeon in his house or something. That could surely spell out fun days once the two of you got out of here…

He entwined his fingers with yours as best he could once the knot was tight enough to stay. “Squeeze my hands.” You did easily. “Good girl. If they lose feeling, I need you to talk to me. Okay?” You agreed. 

Hands secure above your head, Lucas headed back down to your new favorite place to have him. If you could spend all your days in this bed with his head between your legs, you’d do it in a heartbeat. As he resumed his vigorous actions, your hips rolled, all but riding his tongue. He moaned, clearly enjoying himself as he burrowed deeper into you. Just knowing he liked it as much as you did made you moan louder. 

Lifting your left leg over his shoulder, Lucas looked up at you through his lashes, dark eyes watching as your chest heaved to catch your breath before another moan slipped out. With your hands tied above your head and your pussy bared to his mouth, you could only imagine what you looked like right now. But as his tongue returned to your clit and two of his fingers slipped inside you, you couldn’t even care that you probably looked like a whimpering mess. You never wanted him to stop. 

As the coil in your stomach tightened, Lucas alternated between lapping his tongue up and down, assaulting your clit with hard, broad strokes and quick flicks. Soon enough, that familiar heat began to build. It made your toes curl and your stomach catch on fire as you finally came - hard and fast, and calling his name. 

Lucas helped you ride out your orgasm, and when you were done, he sat up and licked his lips. His hands idly massaged your thighs, kneading all the right muscles, and somehow that just wound your body up tighter. 

“Fuck, look at you,” he said. He was practically fucking you with his eyes at this point. “Breathless and bound. You look like a birthday present. I could get used to a sight like this. But we’re not finished yet, are we, angel?” 

You shook your head as you tried to calm your racing heart before it beat completely out of your chest. Lucas had already exceeded every one of your expectations, and you hadn’t gotten but a taste. 

As you caught your breath - all for naught, you knew - Lucas reached into the pocket of his shorts and retrieved a condom. Even in this position, you couldn’t help but tease him. “You buy your boxers with pockets on the side?” 

He had the good sense to look sheepish. “It’s convenient.” 

“And you brought a condom down here with you tonight because you just knew we would…”

“Optimism at its finest.” 

You laughed, shaking your head at him as he slipped out of his boxer shorts and rolled the condom on. You had known even before he left the Villa that he was larger than average - when half the Islanders walked around and slept half-naked, things were bound to be discovered - but actually seeing it now, you could barely hold in your satisfaction. You wanted him anywhere he would dare to go, but there was time for that. Tonight, you only wanted one thing.

Bracing his hands on your hips, Lucas slid inside you effortlessly, your warmth enveloping him. You could feel him everywhere, filling you up perfectly. He set a slow but hard pace, every thrust rocking your body against the mattress. You longed to run your hands down his back, to hold onto him as he fucked you into oblivion. You wanted to mark him and leave nail tracks down his back to warn the other girls to not even  _ try _ grafting your man. But you were helpless with your hands still tied above your head. 

Every thrust of his hips caused his pelvis to rock against your sensitive clit, and you cried out. His hands gripped your hips so hard, his fingertips left indentations. Lucas’s face screwed up in pleasure, all composure from earlier lost. Every so often, he groaned - mostly your name or a pet name followed by an expletive or praise about how you felt around him. 

The hot pleasure of a building orgasm filled your body again, and you tensed, back arching off the mattress. Lucas could tell you were getting close again, but he wasn’t done with you yet. 

Pulling out, you barely had time to complain before he flipped you over on your stomach like it was nothing. He slid inside you again, the new position letting you feel him much better. He held onto your hips, bringing you back to meet him with every thrust. You were a mess, hands searching for anything to hold onto as you moaned into the pillow. 

The heel of his hand ran up the arch of your back to the base of your neck where it weaved itself into your hair, gripping it lightly. With your hips arched off the mattress, his other hand snaked under them. His middle finger found purchase on your clit, rubbed tight circles on it as you moaned incomprehensible things into the bed. 

It didn’t take much longer for the fire in your body to ignite completely, your walls clenching around him as you came. Lucas groaned at the feeling, his own body tensing as he met his high as you came down from yours. 

Completely spent and body coated in sweat, he pulled out of you and collapsed next to you, a content smile on his face. It took a second for either of you to loosen your tongues, too swept up in the aftermath. 

After he caught his breath, he carefully untied your hands and tossed your bonds with the rest of your clothes. Lucas took your wrists in his hands, massaging them gently as he looked your body over. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fucking great,” you said, a stupid, blissed-out smile on your face. He laughed, excusing himself for just a second. 

When he came back to bed, you curled into his side and he draped his arm around your waist. You sighed contentedly, even though your body ached. It was a good ache, one that you would enjoy tomorrow when you thought about tonight. 

“Did that answer your question?” Lucas asked teasingly, tucking your head under his chin. You could hear his heart beating fast, but you were sure yours was doing the same. It always beat a little faster around him, and considering what had just happened, it would probably take a bit to right itself. 

You giggled. “I think I might have a few more questions now.” 

“I have to admit, I would have been disappointed if you didn’t.” He squeezed you to his side fondly and pressed a kiss to your hairline. “Still think I need to try the sugar daddy thing?” 

“I would do that a thousand more times for free.” You both laughed as you traced nonsensical shapes across his stomach. 

“When we get out of here, I might hold you to that.” 

“You can hold me to anything you’d like. And then, you can take me shopping as aftercare.” 

He knew you were only teasing, and he decided he liked that about you. You teased him about his money, but you didn’t actually  _ want _ him to spend thousands on you like some girls expected him to. That just made him want to spoil you more. 

“Is that so?” Lucas tickled your side until you laughed and begged him to stop. When the two of you settled down again, he sighed. “I’m glad I’m back.” 

“I’m glad you’re here too. Missed you.” 

You didn’t know what to expect from the Villa from day to day, but you knew one thing for sure - for once, you were excited about what tomorrow would bring. 


End file.
